Corporis, Mentis, and Acciperet
by BlackBeautyBelle
Summary: The Doctor stumbles on an American family of 3 who all have some sort of illness. The most peculiar is daughter Mary who is exhibiting extremely inhuman behavior towards her parents and The Doctor himself. He must figure out what is wrong with her.
1. Chapter 1: 542 N Rosedale Ct

No one expecting anything unusual to happen on 542 N Rosedale Ct. that day. Mrs. Quinn was still suffering from her illness while 14 year old Mary had been acting stranger than usual. All the other children at the school felt she was a weirdo, a loser, and that she would be better off killing herself. Mary now was getting into screaming fits with her father while her mother laid by trying to hold back tears. Crying would just make the pain she was already in worse. If you asked any student at the middle school down on Briarcliffe, they would tell you the same thing: "Mary is a loser." "She has always been weird." "She uses her mom as an excuse. My grandma is sick and I don't complain about that to my classmates." "Why is she even still here? No one likes her." "She should just end it all. No one will miss her. We even have bets to see when she'll do it."

On a friday afternoon, Mr. Quinn heard a whooshing noise right outside of his house. He was worried it was the unruly teenager and his friend across the street causing mischief. They already threw a chair at their door once as an act of protest. When Mr. Quinn walked out of his front door, there is was: a Police Box. He had seen them in London when his brother did business there. There was something strange about this box. He could see it but it was almost like he didn't want to see it. He walked up to the box and tried to open it. It was locked. He didn't want to wake his wife for she had just come back from the hospital. She had another near-death scare. Out of nowhere, the door of the strange box opened and slammed Mr. Quinn in the forehead. "Oh oh dear, sorry about that. I really need to get that peephole fixed. Strange things those peepholes. They make everything seem so...fisheyed..." Mr. Quinn barely heard what whatever was there just said. He was too focused on the bump that was forming on his head. He finally looked up and there stood a very peculiar man in a tweed jacket and a red bow-tie. "Do you need help in your home?" the strange man asked. "What?" Mr. Quinn asked extremely confused. "You hit your head on my box and I did apologize so I feel obligated to let you back inside your house before I go off." "Yeah sure." When they approached the door, the man noticed a laminated sign on the wall: "Wash your hands upon entering. Do not enter if you are ill." "Are you...mysophobic?" The man asked. "No, it's for my wife. She is very sick." Mr. Quinn replied somberly. "Well lucky for you, my name happens to be The Doctor." With his reply, Mr. Quinn decided to take a leap of faith with this man for it seemed that his wife's time would soon be up so why not take a chance.


	2. Chapter 2: House of the Ill

It was a quaint house. The foyer had marble floors, the living room was to the left and the staircase to the upstairs was to the right. Straight ahead was the kitchen and den. The one thing that the Doctor noticed most was that it was intensely quiet. The lighters were on but it was almost as if no one was home at the moment.

"Take me upstairs," said Mr. Quinn. After they walked up the stairs, the Doctor felt a sensation behind the door that was right across from the top of the stairs. He closed his eyes for a moment and he heard a girl breathing rapidly. Remembering that he had a job to do, he guided Mr. Quinn to the last door. There laid Mrs. Quinn on the bed. Connected to an IV and being fed oxygen through a concentrator, she look rather peaceful. A pink cap covered her bald head; she actually did not have any sort of hair at all. Her skin patched with red and both of her eyes bruised, she had definitely been like this for a while. Her face was swollen which made her look bobble-headed for she looked as though she weighed no more than 90 pounds. This was a woman who was definitely battling an illness with no way of telling if she was winning or not. "Sue? Honey, are you awake?" asked Mr. Quinn. Mrs. Quinn's eyes opened and she looked at her husband with concern. She looked at the growing bump on his head and then she switched her gaze to the Doctor.

He realized that she was looking at him with the utmost curiosity of why he was here. "Hello!" the Doctor said delightfully, "Sorry about being a bother but your husband bumped his head on my...transport. He was a bit disoriented afterwards so I took the liberty of bringing back into your lovely home. I really like it by the way. It is very 1970s. Brings me back to the days of flower power and 10 foot long scarves. But enough about yesterday, I'm the Doctor." Mrs. Quinn just looked at him. The Doctor could tell by the look of stress in her eyes that she had seen hundreds of doctors who all have tried to help her. If only he could tell her that he was not a human doctor but just the Doctor.

Finally, Mrs. Quinn spoke. Her voice was clear and commanding but the Doctor could tell it was not her real voice but just a new voice from her sickness. "Doctor...who?" she asked looking puzzled.

"Ah, never get tired of that question. I'm just the Doctor," he beamed.

"Are you hear for me?" Mrs. Quinn asked gloomily.

"No actually, I was passing by to drop off your husband," the Doctor stated, "But, I felt a strange sensation as I was walking past a door; the door right across from the top of the stairs."

"That would be my daughter's room. She hasn't been out since we pulled her out of school. The other students were...not the best to her," Mrs. Quinn stated disappointingly.

"May I take a look at her?" he asked curiously.

"Sure," Mrs. Quinn seemed really unsure but she felt something special about this man, "Since you're a doctor, maybe you can help her. She hasn't been the same for a very long time. I'm not sure if it's the abuse from school or something else."

"Thank you, Ma'am," the Doctor said gratefully.

"Call me Sue," She said, "This is my husband Jeff. Now before you see Mary, you should know that she was not always like this. Just look at my nightstand."

The Doctor looked over and saw dozens of framed photographs. There were pictures of a shining beautiful girl horseback riding, at Disneyland, being splashed by a wave at a water park, and others of her just being carefree. "I just want her back to normal. She's tearing me and Jeff apart," Sue exclaimed started to cry and coughing hysterically.

The Doctor looked over at Jeff. He realized that he was much more stressed than he first thought. He could have almost inspired Vincent's _At Eternity's Gate_. The two women have driven him mentally ill.

"I will help her," the Doctor reassured, "Oh and Sue, you have a great name."

He walked down the hallway, his hearts started to beat rapidly as he approached the door. He quickly sonicked the door to see if he would get a reading. No reading but the rapid breathing from behind the door suddenly stopped. The door invitingly cracked open. The Doctor opened the door and here he saw a dark bedroom. The walls adorned with posters of celebrities that appeared torn from claws. The bookshelf had fallen over and a mobile with a variety of aquatic mammals spun around but someone or something bit off their heads. At the other side of the room sat a figure; its back to the Doctor. It was Mary. She was humming a song and petting something in her lap. Sensing someone in the room, her head slowly turned to face the doctor; it was almost as if someone turned her head for her like a child rotating a doll's head. Her face was sunken in and gray. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her black hair was tied in two plaits that hung past her bony shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her head was only facing him with her body turned a little but still not completely facing the Doctor. Her voice was of an adolescent but it seemed as though something was being held back in it. "Did that man send you? The man who cares not for me but only for his old dying squeeze?"

"You would be surprised what that man cares about." the Doctor said to her.

"SURE!" growled Mary. Her body had swung around to face the doctor. The thing she was caressing was the head of an old teddy bear, "OH YOU WOULD KNOW A LOT ABOUT THAT WOULDN'T YOU, DOCTOR?" She roared; the thing hiding in her voice had come out to show a deep demonic undertone, "YOU'RE A GRANDFATHER BUT WHERE IS SHE NOW, HMMMMMM? AND THE OTHER DAUGHTER...JENNNNNNY. SHE'S DEAD WITH HER BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS. WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? YOU CAN'T HOLD DOWN LOVE. THE ONE YOU LOVE IS WITH THE ONE WHO IS A PATHETIC REPLACEMENT OF YOOOOOOU; THE GIRL OF THE FLOWER." The Doctor tried not to let this taunt get to him but it was clear the she could feel it. "HE FUCKS THE WOMAN YOU LOVE. THE WOMAN YOU WANTED TO FUCK BUT YOU WERE TOO STERN," she jeered, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER GOODBYE. YOU JUST LET HER GRIND HER LOOSE PUSSY UP AGAINST HIS THIGH RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. HOW DID THAT FEEEEEEEEEL, DOCTOR?"

"How do you know all this?" demanded the Doctor.

Mary grinned. The grin was thin and tight; it seemed to stretch right across so she would literally be smiling ear to ear. "I see all," she said, "But I would never tell you how. That would be too easy." Her grin turned into the scowl, "I think you should go now." She hissed, "Don't bother trying to sonic me. You can't read me."

The Doctor refused to give up on Mary. He just got a glimpse of the potential of her. He had to figure out what was wrong with her. That undertone in her voice is not her. He now had to do this not only for Sue and Jeff, but for himself as well. She had hurt him. He never wanted to relive the emotions he felt from Susan, Jenny, and especially Rose. He came back into the master bedroom where Jeff and Sue were waiting upon his return. They had looks of curiosity on their faces. "I am going to save her," the Doctor told them, "It is going to take time but I will not give up on Mary. I can tell that this is not her at all."

Sue looked at Jeff and he nodded. "You can stay in the guest room. It is the room next door to ours," She kindly told the Doctor.

"No, that's alright," the Doctor replied, "my transport is a mobile home so to speak. I can think better on what I can do for Mary in there."

"Well good night, Doctor." Sue said smiling.

"Good night, Sue." the Doctor told her smiling back. He retreated to the TARDIS. He had much work to do.


End file.
